Big Time Harassment
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: Kendall tells Carlos to go "harass" Logan. After a few coincidences Carlos is sad. Kendall shows how sorry is for pushing Carlos away. Rate! Review! MEGA-SLASH ALERT! Kenlos.


**Kenlos! o-o this pairing is underused (from what I see, anyway x_x) so! heres my trying at it.**

**Pairing: Kendall and Carlos.**

**Rating: M (for a REASON!)  
>(MAJOR slash. MAJOR smex. MMMMAJOR SUCKYNESS ._.)<strong>

Carlos walked through the door, chewing on some Fruit Smackers. "Kendall?" He yelled.

Kendall grunted. He was passed out on the couch. "Go away Carlos." He said, flipping over.

Carlos walked over and bit down on Kendall's ear, whispering. "You don't mean that."

Kendall turned over and pressed their lips together. "No, I don't.." He said when he pulled away. "But, I'm tired. Go harass Logan." He said, turning over on the couch.

Carlos groaned. He didn't want to harass Logan. He wanted to harass Kendall, and a few other things not to be said aloud.

Carlos got up and walked to Logan and James' room to find Logan.

Logan was sitting on his bed reading a book. Carlos sat on the end of the bed, and started bouncing up and down. "Logan!" he said, still bouncing.

"Yes, Carlos?" Asked Logan, not even looking up.

"Kendall's tired and told me to harass you." Said Carlos, bouncing more.

"Please stop bouncing, Carlos, Zeke's about to confess to Leona." Snapped Logan, wanting to read.

"You read such girly books, Logan." Said Carlos, bouncing one last time, with more force.

Logan wasnt expecting the last bounce the book fell out of his hands and fell to the floor, shutting. "No! My place!" Gasped Logan.

Carlos picked up the book and sat it on the bed. "Sorry!" he gasped. Logan just slapped his arm. "Go harass James."

Carlos dropped his head and went out the door.

At the pool, James was in his usual chair, gawking at the Jennifers as they walked by, and combing his hair. Carlos quickly took a chair beside the pretty boy and started talking.

"Whatcha up to, James?" Asked Carlos, leaning over the chair.

"Scoping out the babes, and you?" Said James, putting his lucky comb down on a table.

"Oh, nothing.. Kendall told me to harass Logan, who told me to harass you." Said Carlos, sparring James the details. Carlos stretched out and groaned, knocking over a glass over and spilling its contents on James' comb.

"My comb!" He gasped. "Now I have to go wash it off. Carlos! Go harass Camille or something."

Carlos got off the chair and slumped his shoulder. three people already didn't want him near them, would Camille be four?

When Carlos got to where Camille was, she was crying, hunched over.

"Cami-" he started, then he saw she was holding a script. '_Sad play! Run!'_ he thought to himself. And without a second thought, he ran. "Go harass the Jennifers?" he said outloud.

He walked up to the Jennifers and they threw up hands. "No." They said in unison.

Sadly, Carlos walked up to 2J and went to his room and layed down. No one wanted to stay near him. He just messed stuff up. So he just went to sleep.

_Story following Kendall_

Kendall got up, and walked to Logan's room to see if Carlos was there. "Where's Carlos?"

Logan looked up from the new book and told Kendall what happened. _"I shouldn't have told him to 'harass' Logan, huh.." _He thought to himself_._

After hearing Logan tell him he went to James, he ran out of the apartment.

"James!" Shouted Kendall, across the lobby. Kendall ran up to James. "Where's Carlos?" He asked.

After James told him where he sent him, he felt even worse. _"Carlos must feel bad now.." _He thought, running to where Camille usually was.

When he got there, she was crying. "Cam-" he started, then he noticed the script. _"Sad play! RUN!" _he thought, running back into the lobby.

"Now, where would Carlos go after seeing Camille rehearsing.." He said aloud. Then it hit him. "Jennifers."

He ran to where Tyler was, pointing a fan at an angle he couldnt see. _"Found them."_ He thought to himself.

"Jennifers!" he yelled. "Where's Carlos?"

The Jennifers just sighed. "We didn't give him a chance to speak. He just walked off to your apartment." Said the tannest Jennifer

Kendall sighed and turned, muttering. "Thanks." and ran to the apartment.

When he got in 2J, he slammed the door and ran to the room he and Carlos shared. He slapped his forehead when he saw Carlos.

There Carlos was. Laying on his bed with his helmet on, silently muttering "No one wants me." Kendall quickly shut the door behind him and walked up to lay down beside Carlos hugging him. "I'm sorry I told you to leave." Said Kendall burying his head in Carlos' shoulder.

"M-mean it?" Said Carlos, turning to meet Kendall's gaze.

"Honest." Said Kendall, smashing their lips together. "Want me to make it up to you?" Said Kendall, his green eyes darkened with lust.

Carlos didnt say anything, he just squeaked when Kendall cupped his member through his jeans. "Take that as a yes." Said Kendall, biting Carlos' ear.

Kendall unsnapped the strap on his helmet and put it to a side. He quickly tugged up his shirt ad got it off Carlos, admiring his caramel brown skin. He dove onto one of his nipples, slightly biting down on it.

Carlos moaned and bucked his hips into Kendall. Kendall didnt waver, he went painly slow, taking the time to slowly tweek his nipple while he sucked on the other. Switching only when he thought he tortured him enough.

When he got off Carlos' chest, Carlos was panting. He needed to cum. Now. "Kendall.. Please.." He whimpered.

"All in due time, sexy." Said Kendall, tugging at Carlos' belt. After the belt came off, he quickly unbuttoned the pants and left him nothing but a jockstrap.

"Sportsy, aren't we?" said Kendall in a low, dark growl. Carlos straightened himself out. "You know it." He said, bucking his hips.

Kendall quickly pulled off the precum-drenched jockstrap and discarded it onto the floor, releasing Carlos' massive member.

"I'll never get use to this." Kendall said, stroking Carlos slowly. Carlos just looked over to a side and blushed.

Kendall bent down licked the head of Carlos' member, elicting a moan from the Latino. Before the Latino could catch his breath, Kendall dove onto his member, engulfing the entire ten inch cock.

Carlos arched his back in pleasure, stuttering out Kendall's name.

Kendall began bobbing his head up and down his member, making it covered in saliva for the next part. He pulled off of Carlos' now wet shaft, and began undressing.

Kendall quickly pulled off his shirt and started fiddlig with his belt. After it was off he ripped off his pants, Kendall was ready. He liked to go commando because of nights like this.

He quickly layed down and pushed his rear towards Carlos, muttering. "Come on, big boy."

Carlos shuddered at this. He jumped up and got close to Kendall, shoving his fingers ito his mouth, rolling his tongue quickly over the digits.

After they were thoroughly wet, he shoved a finger into Kendall. The blonde shiver slightly. Kendall needed more in him, he quickly pressed himself onto Carlos' finger.

"You want it, don't you Kendall?" said Carlos, smiling an evil grin.

Kendall just grunted and thrusted down on the intruding digit. "Yes! Stop teasing and fuck me that huge tool! Please!"

Carlos grin widened. "Such a dirty boy." Said Carlos. "Dirty boys need to be punished." Said the Latino in a dark, husky voice.

Carlos withdrew his finger and threw the blonde's legs over his shoulder. The Latino began to push into Kendall, only pressig the head into the ring of muscle.

"Carlos! Stop teasing and fuck me!" Groaned Kendall, thrusting down onto Carlos' cock.

Carlos just pulled back out. "Sorry, this punishment for my dirty boy." He said, giving Kendall's rear a playful slap.

After a few more prods, Carlos smirked and slammed about half of his length into Kendall, earning both of them a moan.

"A-About t-t-time!" stuttered Kendall.

Carlos began to push ito Kendall all the way. He stopped when he was hilted.

"Oh god," gasped Carlos. "Kendall! You're so tight!" said Carlos, his teeth clenched trying not to cum on the spot.

Carlos slowly pulled out and pushed back in, this time a little faster. Carlos barely poked Kendall's prostate, and got a low growl from Kendall. "_found it._" thought Carlos.

Carlos pulled almost comepletly out, and slammed into the boy below him, hitting his prostate dead on. Kendall shook all over, moaning out in pleasure.

Carlos angled his thrusts and picked up the pace. "C-Carlos.." Said Kendall, thrusting down to meet the Latino's thrusts.

"Hm?" replied, quickening his pace.

"Harder!" yelled Kendall. Carlos quickly gave in to these demands, and slammed into Kendall. If he didnt have a grip on Kendall's hips, he'd probably push Kendall off the bed.

After a few minutes of heavy thrusting, Carlos' breathing became hitched. He couldn't cum before Kendall. He _wouldn't_. Carlos grasped Kendall's nine inch member in his hands, and began quickly pumping it.

"C-Carlos!" He groaned out, cumming all over Carlos' hand and his stomach. Carlos didn't last last long either. Kendall's muscles clenched around Carlos member, and he lost it. He shot his seed deep into Kendall's ass, grunting out in pleasure.

Carlos gingerly pulled out of Kendall and collasped onto the bigger boy. Carlos moved up on Kendall and kissed him lovingly.

"Am I forgiven?" Asked Kendall, hugging Carlos closer to his slick chest.

"D-depends.." Said Carlos.

"On?" Asked Kendall, coaxing the Latino's arm.

"Am.. Am I really annoying?" Asked Carlos, dropping his head.

Kendall brought a finger and raised Carlos chin up, forcing him to look at him. "No. You're not, Carlos. You're awesome." Said Kendall, kissing him one last time.

**And! there it is. o/o Hope everyone likes it! Request/Review/Rate :3**


End file.
